


The one where Thingol is more Thingoly [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: Thingol does not react well to a kid showing up on his doorstep. Beleriand is saved?
Kudos: 1





	The one where Thingol is more Thingoly [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one where Thingol is more Thingoly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459357) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/29F2XCRTfhzmsfQo9) [00:01:37] 


End file.
